<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boating Brothers by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501274">Boating Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brothers Only [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Doggy Style, Erotica, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Incest, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Missionary Position, Muscles, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rim job, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Throat Fucking, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day to themselves out on the sea, Louis and Vincent Tomeo still can't keep their hands off each other and find a better way to spend the time rather than just sitting under the sun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis Tomeo/Vincent Tomeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brothers Only [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boating Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crystal blue waves rocked up against the sides of the boat, gently rocking it side to side as it rested alone in the ocean, just out of view from the shoreline. Though its motor was still, the boat was not silent. Filling the air was soft groans of a silky voice, washed over the open sea and trailing off into nothing.</p><p>Running fingers through his silky, curled hair, eighteen-year-old Louis Tomeo continued moaning as he leaned back on the soft creamy-brown boat couch. The leather adopted his shape as Louis leaned into it. His lips were open wide with the sounds of bliss, and eyes closed as he allowed pleasure to wash over his body. </p><p>Between his legs, another curly-haired boy’s head bobbed slowly up and down. His younger brother, Vincent, sliding his tongue up the length of Louis’ thick cock then pushed himself down to swallow his big brother’s rod. Milking those moans from Louis’ lips. Vincent’s hands joined him in the efforts, sliding over his brother’s deeply tanned skin, feeling up along his smooth chest between his open button up to caress every inch the young boy could reach. His fingers could brush against Louis’ pecs but go no higher. His mouth was not so restricted however, and the well trained Vincent swiftly engulfed every inch of Louis.</p><p>“Mmm, damn little bro…” Louis moaned out. “S-So glad we said no to Jude coming…”</p><p>“I’d suck him, too,” Vincent shrugged, before returning to Louis’ manhood. Moving faster up and down on it, sucking him off vigorously. One of Louis’ hands migrated to play with his hair and the boy mewed happily, smiling around the dick. ”Mm!”</p><p>“Mmm, well you do suck Mickle…” Louis responded with a moan.</p><p>Vincent pulled off with a pop, then used a hand to keep pumping Louis’ soaked cock. Jerking it off against his warm tongue. Vincent could taste Louis’ hot precum drool onto his tongue, which he excitedly swallowed. “I hate sucking Mickle, I only do it for you!”</p><p>“How come?” Louis asked, thrusting forward a little to get more of his little brother’s hand. “You know he loves you like a lil bro…”</p><p>Pumping Louis faster when he felt the need in his big cock, Vincent shrugged. The boy lazily lapped at Louis’ dark brown, pulsing tip like an ice cream cone. Wrapping his tongue around the sides, flowing over its cap and between the slit to capture more precum. Down either side of the shaft only for a few inches before returning to Louis’ tip and licking it feverishly. “You’re hot and he’s… Mickle. He needs to grooooom, bro!”</p><p>“Trueee! You know he wants to invite you to have a full on threesome with us right…? Not just you sucking us as we game.” Louis chuckled, thinking of his dorky best friend and fuck bud, Michael Campion. When Vincent shivered playfully at the thought, Louis chuckled. He knew better than to prod so pushed Vince back down his dick. Easing the boy onto it until deepthroating his juicy Italian cock. When those sweet lips kissed his crotch and his dick was buried in a warm, wet tunnel that squeezed his shaft, Louis groaned. Playing with his shark tooth necklace. “Uuuuungh, holy fuck, bro… who made you suck a good cocksucker?”</p><p>Vincent would have laughed if he could. Both knew full well that Louis and plenty of his old co-stars trained both Tomeo brothers as amazing cocksuckers, whose tongues could swirl around even the thickest dicks as they sucked away with a passion. Out here alone on a boat bobbing on the open sea, nobody could interrupt Vincent as he deepthroated Louis. Both were so glad his braces were gone. Cute as they were, they messed up blowjobs a good deal.</p><p>“Well, I had to get your attention somehow… you used to ignore me for that Pickle Sucker…” Vincent smirked, before returning to bobbing away on his brother’s juicy length.</p><p>“Lil brat,” Louis moaned, humping upwards. Both hands took the sides of Vincent’s head before Louis started to fuck the boy’s mouth. Shoving his cock in and out at a manageable pace, using his powerful hips. “Mm, suck it good!”</p><p>Vincent wanted to give a sarcastic answer, but pleasuring his older brother was more important. With the teen boy using the rocking of the boat from the water to help with his torture and teasing of his brother’s cock. The taste of his brother’s cock was amazing as it was the first time he got to blow this beauty. Only now Louis didn’t go as gentle, evident by the way he thrust in and out of his throat like a warm, wet toy. Sliding down the tunnel and using his thickness to stretch Vincent’s little throat wide open with each pump down inside him, gagging the boy.</p><p>“Uuuungh… fu-fuck, bro, I’m gonna nut!” Louis closed his eyes. Continuing to fuck up his little brother’s throat, milking himself right there on the open sea with a boy’s throat.</p><p>“Do it Lou, fill my throat with your tasty cream…” Vincent purred, pulling off for a moment before engulfing and renewing his sucking. Trying to pull his older brother’s cum from his balls with every bob. It only took a few for Louis’ cock to pulse, before feeding him a hot shot of cum right down his throat. Vincent was busy swallowing the first rope when Louis empty his balls for real, flooding the boy. If he wasn’t so quick to act, Louis would be choking him with all that hot cum. Vincent barely managed to swallow it all. “Ahhh!!! Uh… mm… F-Fuck you really shot hard, bro! Barely got it down. Now my damn jaw hurts,”</p><p>“Just the way you like it…” The eighteen-year-old older Tomeo brother grinned, as his brother pulled away. Pulling up his blue and pink swim trunks and dri-fit boxer briefs up to cover his now saliva coated cock. “Thanks for the blowie, lil bro! Wanna drive for a bit? Or should we crack some drinks and have a rest!”</p><p>“You know I can’t drive the boat, Lou. I’d somehow crash into nothing,” Vincent giggled, sitting up. He licked the saliva and precum from his fingers or lips, being meticulous to lick up every drop he could manage of Louis’ godly flavour.</p><p>“They let me drive!” Louis grinned, giggling as well at Vincent’s struggle with driving boats so far. With their Uncle Tommy having nearly lost his license and fishing gear a few times due to Vincent’s attempts at driving. Apparently next time, he wasn’t going to leave it to Louis and Jude to teach the ‘damn boy’.</p><p>Vincent leaned over to the cooler and pulled out a soda. Only one, which he brought to his lips and bumped himself on the nose with the cold tin, having forgotten to open it. As Louis chuckled, he muttered. “You didn’t see that!”</p><p>The older Tomeo boy only grinned. “Uh huh, nearly as good as your sword wielding abilities, dork!. Even Michael is better than you!”</p><p>“If you like him so much why don’t you marry- actually, on second thought don’t marry him! Just don’t marry, you’re my Louis,” Vincent had always loved his brother’s attention, and even if toned down now, he was always jealous when someone else had it. </p><p>“Oh? But you could be our flower girl…” Louis grinned cheekily, ignoring the Vincent attention grab. It was cute but knew that if he fueled it, it would only grow bad again.</p><p>“I haaaaaaaaate youuuuu!” Vincent growled even as he got onto Louis' lap and offered a sip of his soda. Louis accepted by leaning in, but Vincent took a sip of the bubbling fizz before he could, only to then kiss his brother and feed him the mouthful, along with a healthy dose of tongue, which coiled around Louis’ while making out. Louis wrapped around Vincent’s body and leaned into the kiss. After he swallowed the soda. Their lips stayed connected for a long moment, embraced in their passions until Vincent broke off. “I love you, Lou,”</p><p>“Love you to, little bro…” Louis responded, cuddling his brother into him. “But I will one day get married… if I finally find someone who isn't just after…”</p><p>To finish his line, he pushed his hips up to make his cock grind against Vincent.</p><p>Vincent moaned softly in Louis’ face, pushing his little tight butt down on that juicy dick. His fingers massaged Louis’ toned body slowly, rubbing over his pecs and lavishing on Louis’ nipples. The chocolate nubs when massaged milked a silky moan from Louis’ lips, swiftly captured by Vincent when he kissed Louis again. Their lips locked with hunger as they kissed, feeling each other up; Louis’ hands glided up and down Vincent’s spine, enticing a soft moan and giggle from the younger boy.</p><p>“Anyway you would love Michael as your brother-in-law…” Louis smirked, cheekily. “Unless you wanna marry him? Michael would love pounding your ass… he whines that I never let you play past blowies!”</p><p>“He’s your bestie. Doesn’t mean I wanna play with him, Lou!” Vincent’s finger slowly circled a nipple, then slid down the length of Louis’ chest. Finding itself at his waistband. “You know, big bro, I wasn’t finished with this sexy thing before?”</p><p>“Such a little liar…” Louis giggled, before grinning. “Oh really? What did you wanna do with it little brother?”</p><p>Vincent, though he loved riding his big brother, crawled onto the couch and bent over the railing, overlooking the sea with his butt in the air. He lowered the back slowly over his tanned little butt. Wearing a shit-eating grin as he looked to Louis with lust in his eyes. Louis rolled onto his side, moaning in the back of his throat while admiring the beautiful young ass waiting for his attention.</p><p>“My mouth isn’t the only hole that loves getting it’s attention, Lou…” Vincent purred at his sexy eighteen-year-old older brother.</p><p>“You want me to…?” Louis moaned.</p><p>Vincent grinned cheekily. “Ream me hard enough that this boat rocks? Make me scream that the boats at the marina hear me screaming your name? Mmm, I think I do!”</p><p>Drooling still, Louis couldn’t have gotten behind him faster. His shorts were quickly eased down and cock pulled out, hovering inches above Vincent’s tiny butt, showing off his impressive length. “You wanna be fingered or tongued or anything? Cause I’d be down for it, but if my little bro wants a straight up fucking…”</p><p>“Got lotion or lube? If you do, fuck away…” Vincent grinned.</p><p>“Uhmmm… I got your spit?” Louis suggested, working his slightly slick cock.</p><p>“Then you’re tonguing me, Lou-Lou…” Vincent wiggled his ass at the older Tomeo. </p><p>Tempted, Louis slowly moved down onto the floor of the boat, leaning forward to spread his little brother’s butt cheeks open, before applying that fat tongue up the crack in a long stroke. Vincent whined as Louis pushed against his hole, making it wet with his spit. Every stroke up his cleft had Vincent moaning cutely into the ocean air, before pushing back firmly into Louis. The sounds grew louder as Louis spat on his hole, before lapping at it hungrily. Not pushing inside him yet, just washing over his hole with that talented tongue.</p><p>“Mmmm, damn Lou… eat my ass!” Vincent moaned, squirming around as his brother’s fingers dug into his butt cheeks to let Louis’s tongue bury itself further into the younger boy’s hole.</p><p>With his fingers spreading those tiny butt cheeks open, Louis’ thumbs were free to slide in and spread his hole open a little. Still tight as all hell, nearly impossible to stretch wide unless a cock was inside him. With the hole stretched even a little bit, Louis was able to press his tongue to the hole and ease inside Vincent. Prodding only just into the hole, flicking the tip of his tongue in and out. These small darting motions had Vincent crying out for more quickly.</p><p>“M-MORE! Tongue it deeper, Louisssssss!” Vincent begged, pushing his ass back.</p><p>Instead, Louis kissed his little hole before suddenly pushing a finger inside. Vincent tensed up with a hiss as Louis intruded his hole, sliding that finger down to the knuckle. “So tight, Vinnie…”</p><p>“Mmmm, tight for you Lou!” Vincent moaned in response, tightening his hole around his big brother’s finger. Making the actor’s cock throb and beg for its own turn inside of the younger boy. “Pleaseeee!”</p><p>Moving his finger slowly, curling around inside Vincent to prod his prostate, Louis hummed. Considering his options: Torture an amazingly hot young boy, or pound a tight little ass into submission. “Maaaaaaaaaaybe, I dunno if you want it enough…”</p><p>“Lou! Don’t tease me!” Vincent whined.</p><p>“You tease me all the time, sitting in my lap, grinding your little butt,” A second finger eased into Vincent’s tightness and pushed deep.</p><p>“Well if you didn’t keep going to your friends to game or buy swords, I wouldn’t have to…” Vincent pouted, pushing back more.</p><p>Sighing, Louis bit down softly into the flesh of Vincent’s butt. “You want me to fuck you?”</p><p>“YESSSSS!” Vincent almost screamed, annoying a few of the fish below with the loud noise.</p><p>Louis’ fingers withdrew, then he straightened up. Without hesitation he eased his bulbous tip into Vincent’s hole, sliding not without struggle into his little brother. They both hissed in pleasure as Louis pushed inside him, popping past its tight ring then a few inches into his small ring. Stretching open the tunnel with every inch he fed it.</p><p>“Soooo goood…” Vincent moaned out, as the older boy’s cock slid in.</p><p>“S-shiiiit, you’re already flexing so tight,” Louis’ hands dug into Vincent’s hips as he pulled the boy back towards his dick. Sliding more inside Vincent, keeping this slow pace for the time being until he was balls deep. Buried in that hole completely.</p><p>“W-Want me to release?” Vincent manages between pants and moans. Loving the feel of his big brother’s cock.</p><p>“Hell no!” Louis pulled out a few inches then jammed it back into Vincent. The force had his hands slip on the metal railing, but he managed to hold tight as Louis fucked him over the edge with a few inches at a time. Sliding deep into his young body, easing an inch or two out before ramming it back inside him.</p><p>“T-Then fuck meeeeee, hard…” Vincent almost begged, wanting to feel Louis use his ass.</p><p>“Not yet, lemme take this sloooooow,” Louis leaned over his brother to suck on his neck, nestled beneath his popped collar. Sucking on his tan skin while slowly pushing his juicy cock in and out of Vincent. Every few thrusts he would ease further out of the hole before pushing in to the root, finding Vincent’s pleasure points with ease. Grinding and rubbing up against them. They moaned for each other, loving their touches. Louis’ teeth pressed into Vincent’s neck as he groaned.</p><p>“Oh god…” Vincent moaned, loving the attention of his brother being on him. “Mmmm”</p><p>“You’re so cute,” One of Louis’ hands snaked around so he could caress Vincen’t soft, boyish chest. Feeling his breathing interrupted when thrusting into him. Oh, how he loved to caress that slim body, tracing shapes around Vincent’s skin and flicking those tiny nipples while sliding deep between his cheeks, impaling his little brother. “Mmm, your chest is so hot, Vince…”</p><p>“Sh-shut up…!” Vincent’s cheeks were red. His body swung back and forth, sliding down Louis’ cock to take more than his big brother was giving him. Effectively riding that big dick while the dork was too busy worshipping his body.</p><p>“Why should I? When I can tell my little bro how fucking hot he is as I fuck his tight sexy hole?” Louis grinned, his thrusting rhythm set.</p><p>“Be-because I just want cock!” The boy shouted, and his voice carried across the water. Joined by Louis’ slow, deep thrusts into his small butt, splitting his behind open. He wanted to break the rhythm, for Louis to lose his gentle touch - good as it felt - and give it to him. But when Louis began to pepper long kisses over the nape of Vincent’s neck, the boy could do nothing but moan helplessly. Gripping the rails tighter. “Mmmmm….! You are such a tease, Lou, learn when your bottom wants it ha-hard! Fu-fuck wa-wait why are you touching me there! MM! S-stop touching my dick!”</p><p>“Mmm, my baby brother has such a sexy big cock…” Louis purred, continuing to pepper his kisses. His hand had slipped into Vincent’s shorts and was pumping along the length of his dick, stroking the throbbing young cock as it dripped hot precum.</p><p>“A-Ahhhhhhhh…! Louis, fuuuck that feels good!” Vincent shivered, feeling his cock brushing up against his underwear as the boy stroked him. Unable to ride with Louis pressed right up against him, holding his body in place.</p><p>“Mmm, you feel amazing, little brother… well, not so little brother…” Louis giggled, turning Vincent’s face enough to properly kiss his little brother on the lips as he sped up the pumping of his brother’s cock. “You are so fucking sexy baby bro…”</p><p>Vincent whimpered softly into Louis’ lips, kissing back hard until his brother pulled back. Finally Louis pulled back, then slammed himself deep into Vincent’s young ass. Drawing forth a scream of delight from those lips he’d just claimed. Vincent’s walls tightly wrapped around Louis’ cock, trapping him in their constricting grip with no desire to let him go. “UNGHH!!! Y-you’re so fucking hot, Lou! I want you! Mm! Yessss, fuck me deeper! Harder, Louis!”x</p><p>Grinning widely about his brother’s begging, Louis decided to give the younger boy exactly what he wanted, with the olive skinned boy grabbing his brother’s hips firmly and picking up the pace. His silky moans turned to husky grunts as Louis pumped deep inside Vincent. Hammering with brute force, fucking that small boyish body into the creamy-brown leather of the boat as he’d asked for. Every inch of that juicy Italian dick was put to work fucking that tight little hole even as it squeezed as tightly as it could around him - in fact the tightness needed to be broken just to go balls deep, resulting in a rougher force applied.</p><p>“LOOOOOOOU!” Vincent moaned loudly, with both of the brothers glad that they had driven the boat a fair bit out, since that moan would have gotten more than just the fish's attention.</p><p>As he pounded Vincent, Louis threw his head back. Letting the pleasure drive him deeper into his brother. “Mmmm!! Fuck, that’s it Vinnie, take it! Your ass loves my dick, huh?”</p><p>“Y-YES! MY ASS IS YOURS, BIG BROTHER!!!” Vincent cried in response, pushing his ass back in an attempt to get even more of Louis’s length.</p><p>Suddenly Louis wrapped around his brother and pulled him back from the railing. Vincent screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain when Louis then twisted him around while still inside him, before pinning him missionary style to the couch and pushing his legs high into the air. Louis pounded him like a beast, abusing his young hole with that juicy dick. Jamming it all the way to its root, with his fuzzy balls slapping against Vincent’s silky skin.</p><p>“Y-Yeeeeeeeees! Loooouis! Fill meeee!  Make me cum!” Vincent begged loudly.</p><p>“Y-Yes, Vinnie!” Louis moaned, some submission to his voice. Neither quite qualified as ‘tops’ and would so easily moan like bottoms. “Mmm, f-flex tighter and milk me! We’ll cum together, Vin!”</p><p>“Mmm…” Vincent moaned in response, using all of his energy to tighten his ass around his big brother’s cock.</p><p>Louis and Vincent moaned together as the big cock passed through the impossibly tight hole. Too much for the pair of them to handle, especially when Louis hit Vincent’s prostate and sent him into a shivering, thrashing mess as thick ropes of cum fired from his young dick. The heat and tightness milked Louis, as well, who pulled out without warning and took hold of his dick. Pumping it furiously with a grunt until he too was painting Vincent’s body with his seed. </p><p>As his big brother shot cum all over his chest alongside his own cum, Vincent moaned a spent breath. That hot, steaming cum trickled down his sides or was captured by a sweep of his tongue - Vincent knew not who shot it, but one of them managed to hit his chin. </p><p>“There’s… so much…!” He moaned as it ran down the sides of his body.</p><p>“Yeah… we are Tomeo’s, we shoot a lot.” Louis giggled, moving around so he was lying down next to his little brother. The eighteen-year-old relaxing under the sun in his spent bliss, completely naked other than his shark tooth necklace.</p><p>“I need to clean up… lick me?” Vincent offered, having fallen in love with Louis’ fat tongue.</p><p>“Nah, you know I’m not really a cum licker.” Louis smiled, leaning over to kiss his brother’s cheek.</p><p>“You mean you’re not a MY cum licker. Nick and all those guys, you’d clean their dicks good. Whatever, i’ll just go for a swim,” Vincent kissed Louis on the lips before pulling himself up.</p><p>“Not my choice…” Louis blushed, before kissing back. “Love you, baby brother.”</p><p>“Love you more,” Vincent deepened the kiss in a weird way that confused his brother.</p><p>“Dork…” Louis grinned.</p><p>Vincent flashed a smile before jumping right over the edge and into the water. It was cold and made him shriek. “Ah! Bad choice! Really bad ch-c-choice!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>